Midnight Flight
by fanfictionlover101
Summary: Harry and Hermione decide to take a midnight flight.


**A/N: This happens in their sixth year while they're at Hogwarts.**

**Also, I know the title says "midnight" and the time is actually three in the morning but it is technically the middle of the night and I was just too lazy to think up another title.**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione take a midnight flight.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione looked at the clock sitting on her bedside table. It was three in the morning and she couldn't get to sleep. Once again Hermione rolled over and did nothing for five minutes before giving up to go downstairs and sit by the fire in the common room.

She got up and put on her house coat shivering slightly in the cold. Too bad the castle didn't have heaters during the winter months. Stuffing her feet into her slippers, she grabbed a book and went downstairs ready to sit there for as long as it took for her to become drowsy. It wasn't until she was halfway across the common room towards her goal that she noticed Harry sitting by a window looking out on the snow-covered grounds.

"Hey," said Hermione softly, walking over to him. Harry looked over at her startled. Apparently he hadn't heard her come down.

"Hey," replied Harry. He sounded tired and worn out. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No." I followed his stare to Hagrid's hut which was dark. Hagrid had probably fallen asleep hours ago just like everyone else in the castle.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.

I thought for a moment. We shouldn't be going out around the castle so late at night but I could see that he really needed it, to get away from everything for the moment. So I answered, "Sure." I hoped I wouldn't regret this later. "Let me go up and put something a little warmer on." Harry nodded and I heard him go upstairs to his own dormitory, probably to get the map, invisibility cloak, some warmer clothing and his wand. Five minutes later I was back downstairs and was proven right. He had changed from his pajamas to jeans and a large warm sweater. He was also holding the map and the invisibility cloak, just in case.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, something he hadn't done in a long time and I felt that if we were caught, it would all be worth it just for getting him to smile.

"Then let's go." We walked out past the Fat Lady and down the hall, Harry keeping an eye on the map for teachers and prefects so we didn't get caught. I watched the people in the painting sleep as we passed them, some of them waking up when they heard us go by and yelling at us to keep it down.

We were soon outside, our breath coming out in puffs from the cold air. Harry and I headed over to the lake, the only noise coming from our feet as we crunched against the snow and from the forbidden forest.

"What do you think's going to happen at the end of the year?" Harry asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"At the end of every year, some life-altering event happens. I just wanted to know what you thought it would be this year." I had to admit – at least in my mind – that I didn't think that anyone else had really noticed.

"I'm not sure. A death maybe? These are dark times. The unexpected is always just around the corner."

Harry nodded and sighed before looking up at the sky. "Have you ever wondered what Hogwarts looks like from the sky? At night?"

I looked at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Sometimes," I admitted. "I don't think I'll ever see it though."

Harry looked at me with that grin of his, the one that told me that he had something up his sleeve. I wouldn't be surprised if his dad had worn the same grin when he had come up with a prank. "Come on," Harry said excitedly. He took my hand and pulled me gently towards the broom shed.

"No!" I said. "No way am I getting on one of those things! Flying lessons were bad enough," I was panicking slightly.

"It won't be that bad Hermione. I promise. You'll be on a broom with me. The view will be amazing."

I looked at him for a moment. That just prompted him to say, "Trust me." I nodded. I would trust him with my life.

Harry opened the shed and pulled out his Firebolt. He got on it and looked at me, waiting. I nervously walked over to it and climbed on, grabbing Harry tightly around his waist.

I will say, right now, that I hate brooms. Ever since I saw Neville fall and break his wrist, I have hated them. I always think something bad is going to happen to someone on a broom and I have been proven right many times. I can't count on two hands the number of times I've seen people fall of their brooms, including Harry and Victor. Right now though, I knew that Harry wouldn't let me fall. Besides, if he did, I would kill him.

Harry kicked off from the ground and I barely bit back a scream. We rose higher and higher, Harry really seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Look," Harry said, taking one hand off the broom to point. I opened my eyes, which I had shut tightly as soon as we had left the ground and looked in the direction of his finger, at the castle. I had to admit, it was beautiful. "I told you the view would be amazing," Harry teased. I smiled, enjoying the moment.

I have no idea how long we flew around the grounds for, sometimes in silence, sometimes talking but always comfortable with each other's presence. We watched the sun rise, making the snow glisten and sparkle. The castle lights came on and suddenly everything was bathed in sunlight. Harry went into a dive, heading for the ground. This was the part I was most afraid of. I didn't need to be after all though as Harry expertly pulled up and the broom flew forward just above the ground. I had to admit, Harry really was a graceful flyer.

I got off the broom and stumbled. I wasn't used to sitting on a broom so long, nevertheless sitting on one in the first place but before I could fall, Harry had grabbed my arm and was holding me up. I smiled at him gratefully. I waited while Harry put his broom back in the shed and then we started walking back up to the castle. By now I was very worn out. Then I started panicking. We were going to fall asleep in class and get in trouble! When I voiced this to Harry he shook his head smiling fondly.

"Hermione, relax. It's a Saturday." I blushed realizing he was right. We made it upstairs to the common room and stared at each other awkwardly for a minute.

"I'm going to, er, go to bed. Thanks for last night, Harry."

"Er, yeah. 'Night," Harry said.

As I rolled into bed I couldn't help but think that last night had been the best night I had ever had at Hogwarts.


End file.
